Athena Asamiya
Japón |Altura = 163 cm |Peso = 49 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B |Familiares/Relaciones = Princesa Athena (ancestro) |Ocupación = Cantante Pop, estudiante |Gustos = Juego de té de Peter Rabbit, cartas de fans |Odios = Saltamontes |Hobbies = Crear páginas de Internet, compra por catálogo, adivinación |Comida = Pasteles de arroz en forma de hoja de Maple, Daifuku de fresa, churros |Deportes = Lacrosse |Habilidad-especial = Cantar |Musica = J-Pop |Medidas = 83 cm, 57 cm, 82 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Poderes Psíquicos + Artes marciales Chinas }} Athena Asamiya (麻宮アテナ, Asamiya Atina) Es el primer personaje creado por la compañía SNK por ahí del año 1987 en su juego homonimo Athena remontado a tiempos míticos. Su encarnación actual aparece por primera vez en el juego Psiko Soldiers siendo ésta una descendiente de la Princesa Athena del primer juego ya mencionado. Ella aparece más tarde en The King of Fighters. También tuvo su propio juego RPG Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life en 1999 lanzado únicamente en Japón para la PlayStation. Se caracteriza por ser de los personajes con porpositos más puros... queriendo salvar al mundo para que todos los seres alcanzancen su propia iluminación, ayudando a las personas a conocerse más a si mismas y siendo ella motivo de inspiración para muchos. reflejando las enseñanzas desde su estilo de pelea hasta sus motivos de lucha del extraordinario y mitico hombre sabio iluminado nacido en China Lao-tse y también modeladas por su maestro Chin Gentsai. Athena fue un personaje bastante anticipado para el lanzamiento de The King of Fighters y los desarrolladores relatan que están constantemente trabajando y puliéndola en cada entrega. Su sobrenombre oficial es The Psychic-Powered Idol (La Ídolo con Poderes Psíquicos). En la encuesta de popularidad Japonesa, fue votado como el personaje favorito N° 1 de los juegos de peleas en la historia de los videojuegos seguida por Chun li.__TOC__ Historia Athena es una colegiala moderna de Japón. Ella hizo equipo con su amigo, Sie Kensou, para pelear en nombre de la justicia. En Psycho Soldiers, ella era uno de los "héroes de la luz" que defendieron al mundo de las fuerzas de Shiguma. Sus poderes psíquicos se creen que son transmigrados hacia ella más que por herencia familiar. Como tal, ella es referida ciertas veces como la reencarnación de la Princesa o Diosa Athena. Saga de Orochi dEn The King of Fighters, ella es aprendíz del maestro de Kenpo de Kensou, Chin Gentsai. Ha pasado la thumb|188px|Athena y sus apariciones en KOF mayoría de su vida recluida en las montañas de China entrenando. Su equipo participa en los torneos como una forma de entrenamiento y para salvar a la gente de aparentes amenazas. Otras veces, ingresan para destrozar fuerzas malignas. En el torneo de 1994,Athena logra derrotar el Korea Team (Kim,Chang y Choi),sin embargo,es vencida por el Women Team,quedando fuera del torneo. en el KOF 95,Athena vuelve con su equipo a participar,se repite la jornada del anterior,nuevamente vence a Kim y su equipo y cae ente el equipo de mujeres,sin embargo,a partir de ese torneo,Athena quedara prendida e impresionada por las habilidades de Kyo, a tal punto de que Kensou y la novia de Kyo, Yuki, creen que ella está enamorada de él,y en parte si es verdad,pero tambien se confirma que Athena se cambia de escuela para concerlo mejor. Ella luego interviene en un pleito provocado por Iori Yagami para retar a Kyo a un combate en la misma preparatoria. Athena se intercepta en el "Yamibarai" de Iori y ve lo que es el sentimiento oscuro de él y algunas imágenes vagas de él cuando niño y algo de Orochi. Esto, sin embargo ocurre en un manga llamado "King of Fighters: Kyo" que es el unico manga canónico de la saga original. *Curiosamente,estos hechos de readaptaron en una historia alternativa : el RPG KOF:Kyo,aunque se ve de modo diferente por ser una historia alterna y no la canonica.,pero SNK confirmo que los hechos del Manga son los que si son parte de la linea argumental oficial,mas no el RPG. En el torneo de 1996, Chin parecía perturbado por la energía que percibía y no quería involucrar a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, lo sorprendieron tras redoblar su entusiasmo por el evento e ingresaron,,aqui,Athena vence ella sola al equipo de Mai Shiranui,Kasumi Todoh y King,aunque por la aparicion de Goenitz no pudo seguir acanzando,sin embargo,ahora sabe de que se trata la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos los involucrados en KOF,en especial los tesoros Sagrados. Su éxito en el torneo es mostrado más adelante en los siguientes años donde recibieron infinidad de cartas de fanáticos. Athena en particular tuvo un impulso enorme en popularidad. Sin embargo, Chin rechaza las propuestas de entrar al torneo pues no quiere que sus estudiantes olviden el propósito de su entrenamiento. Determinada a hacerle cambiar de parecer, Athena le dio una carta de Kaoru Watabe. El contenido de la carta le ayuda con sus argumentos de que su publicidad mueve a la gente a ser mejores, que es en esencia, otra forma de salvar a la humanidad. Convencido de que sus estudiantes están mejorando, les permite entrar al torneo KOF 97,aqui,Athena se enfrenta a Mai Shiranui de nuevo,logrando Athena derrotar a la kunoichi y a King, (Chizuru se retiro cuando Leona cae en el Disturbio de la Sangre y al aparecer el Orochi Team), siendo este torneo el primero y único donde Athena llega a la final, aunque se deja vencer por Kyo para darle la confianza que necesitaba para pelear contra Orochi... al cual posteriormente derrotan juntos. Tras el torneo KOF '97, el equipo Psycho Soldiers conocen a Kaoru, que viaja ahora con ellos y es incluso un Striker en KOF 2000. Saga de NESTS Por este tiempo, Athena se vuelve una famosa estrella pop que asciende en las encuestas con sus conciertos. Ella le da la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante, Bao, cálidamente y espera que él de lo mejor de si. Adicionalmente, se vuelve más consciente y preocupada por Kensou cuando este pierde sus poderes, ella permanece optimista con él, diciendo que sus poderes pueden restaurarse,en este torneo,Athena vence por si sola al equipo femenino ,luego se enfrenta al New Hero Team,empaando la pelea con Maxima,pero quedando fuera de la competencia,pese a eso,Athena y su equipo quedan atrapados en la base de NESTS,cuando K´vence a Kryzalid,y la base empieza a derrumbarse,Athena queda atrapada por una roca que le lastima una pierna,Kensou en su desesperacion recupera sus poderes y logra salvarla. El trasfondo de su equipo en The King of Fighters 2000 revela que el equipo entra para ver si Kensou puede recuperar sus poderes y Bao se estabiliza,pues desde el torneo pasado,Bao cayo muy enfermo,en este torneo,Athena por 4ta vez consecutiva derrota al equipo femenino (Mai,Yuri,Kasumi y Hinako),pero es derrotada por K´,Athena y su equipo se encontraban en la base de NESTS durante su colapso en las finales (cuando K´derrota a Zero (clon) y este es asesinado por Kula),un rayo del cañon Zero esta a punto de darle al equipo,pero Bao los salva,aunque queda mal heriado,pero en ese momento,Kensou empieza a recuperar sus pdoeres,lo que les resulta inexplicable en ese momento a los Psycho Soldiers En el torneo de KOF 2001,Kensou ha recuperado la mayor parte de su poder,y Bao se debilito,concluyendo que ambos poseen poder comapretido,Athena y su equipo entran de nuevo para ver su nivel y habilidad,aqui,Athena por ultima vez derrota a Mai y su equipo de mujeres,pero cae ante Kyo Kusanagi y su Japan Team,pese a eso,Athena es una de los 6 luchadores que ayudaran a K´a derrotar a Igniz,cuando la base de este cae al mar,Athena y su equipo de salvan,pero son observados desde lejos por el malevolo Ron,que descubre que el poder de Kensou y Bao es un poder milenario llamado "El espiritu del Dragon" Saga de Ash Los Psycho Soldiers no entraron al torneo de KOF 2003 pues Kensou y Bao se fueron en un viaje de entrenamiento durante un año entero con su maestro Chin para que pudieran dominar al desconfiable "Espíritu del Dragón". No queriendo perderse el torneo, Athena unió fuerzas con Hinako Shijou y Malin para formar el equipo High School Girls Team, una extraña, pero en cierta forma exitosa y fuerte formación;de acuerdo a datos oficiales publicados en 2005-2007,en este torneo,Athena derrota al Kim Team y queda en empate contra Leona ( reflejando la igualdad de nivel que tienen ambas chicas) ,aunque Athena queda fuera del torneo,al quedarse sin compañeras de equipo. Para KOF XI, Athena se reúne con Kensou tras su año de entrenamiento, y Momoko, una de las fanáticas de Athena con también poderes psíquicos, la cual practica Capoeira. A pesar que Athena ni alguno de los Psycho Soldiers tienen un rol mayor durante los torneos de KOF 2003 hasta KOF XI, parece que ella está destinada a enfrentar junto a Kensou y Bao al poderoso Ron y sus secuaces, que intentan robar el Espíritu del Dragón. En KOF XIII,Athena y sus amigos entran porque Chin siente una nueva amenaza (los Those from the Past),y debido a esto,Chin logra que K´se involucre en el asunto,gracias a Kula,a la que soborno con grandes cantidades de Helado de Fresa,aunque a causa de Kensou ,Athena y los demas,malinterpretan que Chin tiene una "novia" (pero despues se aclara el malentendido,de acuerdo al modo Historia en este KOF Athena derrota Kim y su equipo,pero es vencida por Kyo,pese a que intenta convencerlo que quiere ayudarlo,este no acepta,ya que Kyo considera que es solo problema de el. Athena: Awakening of an Ordinary Life Athena tiene tal popularidad en Japon,que en su momento,ella protagonizo su propio video juego (ademas del Psycho Soldiers),el guion de este RPG,es una historia aparte que no tiene conexion con la linea argumental de KOF,sin embargo,para Athena si se considera canonico,ya que es el mismo personaje. Se situa en el año 2018, época en que la ciencia ha progresado a un ritmo alarmante,esto se debe al sistema de ciencia de la organizacion Tantauls,creada por in cientifico llamado Takaoki,aqui los dinosaurios, la clonacion de personas, y las maquinas gigantes ya no son parte de la ficcion, sino que son una realidad. Regulan la sociedad hasta el más mínimo detalle, la creación de ciudades automatizadas y tecnológicamente avanzadas ,tanto en tierra como en el mar. Pero a través de esta organizacion gubernamental se encuentra una maligna conspiración, la cual,misteriosamente estan relacionadas con una joven estudiante:Athena Asamiya. Aunque ella se considera una chica comun, su vida cambia drásticamente una vez que despierta sus poderes psiquicos. Ahora, le corresponde a ella para encontrar la verdad detrás de sus poderes, así como los secretos detrás de Tantauls y salvar a la gente de la cuidad donde vive,y quizas al mundo de una amenaza mayor.El enemigo principal de Athena es un ser que se la pasa acosandola y provocandola llamado Astraios, el cual tiene cierto interes en Athena para sus fines maleficos, Athena se enfrenta contra el,y logra derrotarlo. Aparte de descubrir que el verdadero enemigo es Takaoki y esta usando como contenedor de su poder un niño que tambien es psiquico y de mucho poder llamado Masato, que fue conectado a una maquina enorme (la cual aumento sus poderes a nivel monstruo) por la misma organizacion Tantalus ,por lo cual la maquina es llamada asi. Al final,Athena derrota a la organizacion entera,y destruye la enorme maquina que aprisiona al pequeño Masato,liberando al mundo de una amenaza que quizas podria ser igual de peligrosa como NESTS en KOF. Personalidad Athena es bastante extrovertida, sermoneadora, y amigable. Ella es una chica feliz con virtudes y valores morales bien definidos. Atesora a sus fans y da lo mejor de sí para luchar por ellos. Por otro lado, puede ser un poco y en ciertos casos y tímida para pelear porque no le gusta herir a las personas, aunque en las últimas interacciones de la saga se le presenta mucho más valiente. Frecuentemente le reclama a Kensou por flojear durante el entrenamiento. Ella esta más que consciente de su enamoramiento por ella pero usualmente elige ignorar sus intentos pues al parecer le avergüenza. Otros medios de la serie, como los The King of Fighters 2000 (drama) y drama CD's y mangas como el KOF: Kyo, implican que Athena esta enamorada de Kyo, aunque guarda esos sentimientos debido a que este tiene como novia a Yuki, quien es amiga de Athena. Estilo de Pelea Athena aprendió Kung Fu con Chin Gentsai, posiblemente el estilo de Wing Chun. Su estancia de batalla esta aparentemente inspirada en Liuhebafa. Poderes *'Lectura Mental': Athena puede leer los pensamientos de otras personas. *'Telepatía': Athena puede proyectar pensamientos hacia otras personas. *'Telekinesis/Psychokinesis': Athena puede mover objetos con sólo quererlo. *'Proyectil Psíquico': Athena puede disparar una esfera de poder psíquico.en su RPG,Athena desarrolla su poder al grado de convertirlo en un rayo de energia que puede destruir tanques. *'Espada Psíquica': Athena puede materializar una espada con sus poderes. *'Barrera Psíquica': En su juego, Athena puede rodear su cuerpo con un escudo de energía,en su RPG (Athena: Awakening of an Ordinary Life),es tan poderosa que resiste rafagas de armas de fuego,incluso ataques de tanques de energia. *'Barrera de poder': Athena ademas de Rugal crean escudos que pueden evadir proyectiles hasta regersarselos al mismo enemigo. *'Aura Psíquica': Athena puede atacar enemigos con un Aura a su alrededor y usarla en sus puños para causar más daño. Es tan poderosa que en su RPG Athena desintegra a un tiranosaurio *Capacidad Extra-sensorial: Athena puede sentir a gente en peligro. Ella puede usar esta habilidad también para adivinar eventos futuros. Es visto desde KOF: Another Day episodio 1. *'Teletransportación': Athena puede teletransportarse a ella y a otros. *'Reflector Psíquico': Athena puede crear una barrera que refleje proyectiles. *'Curación Psíquica': Athena puede sanarse a sí misma y a otros con sus poderes. *Aura de Poder: Su movimiento especial, Athena concientra su energia para que cualquiera que la toque tenga mas daño. En la Super lo hace pero con un aura dorada hacia arriba. Mediante una combinacion de botones, Athena puede canalizarlo con una bola de poder dando de 3 a 6 Hits. *'Bola de Energia': Es su DM donde Athena carga hacia arriba siete esferas consecutivas para rematarlo con una patada. En su Super hace diez (el utimo aparece desde 97, 98 y 99) *'Fénix Psíquico': Athena puede crear un gran fénix con su energía alrededor de ella, es su tecnica mas poderosa hasta ahora junto con el Psycho Medley 13. (KOF XI y XIII) *'Psycho Medley': Es el HSDM de Athena en las versiones del 2002. Aqui crea unos combos en el que dañan al oponente (con los trajes 2001 a 95) y despues contrasta con el espadazo, un golpe de energia y dependiendo de los comandos hara que Athena de una accion final (un domo transparente que puede incrementar vida y una explosion sonica con sus dos amigas) . En la 2003 por su LDM aparece una nueva accion donde las amigas de Athena y la misma dan un proyectil rojo a su oponente, incluyo sus atuendos de 2002 hasta 97. Es quiza el mas pesado ya que este es un HSDM-LDM de secuencia asi como el de Geese Howard y el Running Tree de Clark. *'NEOMAX KOF XIII': Su especial (en realidad es una variacion de su HSDM,cuyo nombre oficial es el Psycho Medley 13) se trata de que hace una escala de luz hacia su oponente (incluso con los contrastes se ven todos sus atuendos del 97-2003 en HD), y despues concentra su poder para formar una gran esfera de energia hacia arriba dañando al oponente. Habilidades *'Canto': Athena es una estrella del J-Pop. Música *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters 94, 2002, Athena On Stage *'Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 95 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters 96 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 97' - The King of Fighters 97, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 98 *'Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters 99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel for Me' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'PURE ~at good old days~' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (Solo en versiones de consola como Type B) *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Theme "Athena"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'The Life of an Idol' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Psychic Madonna' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'You Feel For Me' - Athena On Stage *'Psycho Dancer' - 100 Mega Shock! Image Songs * Psycho Soldier (song) - Psycho Soldier * Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version" - The King of Fighters 94 * My Love ~Yuki wo Dashite~ - The King of Fighters 95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (en Athena vs Kensou) * Psycho Soldier Remix 96 - The King of Fighters 96 * Koi wo Shiyo - The King of Fighters 96 * Koi wo Machi Kirenai - Neo Geo DJ Station * Psycho Soldier Remix 97 - The King of Fighters 97 * Present Holiday - for The King of Fighters 98 * Open Your Eye - Neo Geo DJ Station 2 * Kizudarake no Blue Moon - Psycho Soldier, The King of Fighters XI (puerto PS2) * The Song of Fighters II Dobladores de voz * Rushina - Psycho Soldier (en el juego) * Kaori Shimizu - Psycho Soldier (canciones) * Reiko Fukai - The King of Fighters '94 * Moe Nagasaki - The King of Fighters '95 * Masae Yumi - Neo Geo CD Special * Tamao Satou - The King of Fighters '96 * Yukina Kurisu - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters: Kyo * Haruna Ikezawa - The King of Fighters '98 ~ presente * Robyn Gryphe - KOF Maximum Impact (voz en Inglés) * Lily Kong - KOF Maximum Impact 2 (voz en Inglés) * Miwa Gardner - The King of Fighters XII (voz en Inglés) Apariciones *Psycho Soldier *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *Neo Geo CD Special - como guía *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 99 *Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *The King of Fighters 2000 - igual está como Another Striker en su versión diosa *Capcom vs SNK 2 *KOF EX *KOF EX 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - personaje de ruleta *Maximum Impact - personaje de ruleta *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *The Rhythm of Fighters *The King of Fighters Online Cameos *Fatal Fury Special - cameo en el ending de Jubei Yamada *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden *Days of Memories *The King of Fighters 2 Apariciones en Anime *The King Of Fighters: Another Day - EP1 Personajes Similares *Princesa Athena Ver también *Athena Asamiya/Movimientos *Athena Asamiya/Atuendos *Athena Asamiya/Frases Tarjetas Sprites KOF: Maximum Impact (2D) Archivo:Athenakofxii.gif Galería Artworks athena-k94.jpg|The King of Fighters 94 athena-95art.jpg|The King of Fighters 95 Athena96.jpg|The King of Fighters 96 athena-97alternaterare.jpg|The King of Fighters 97 Athena97Full.jpg|The King of Fighters 97 (2) AthenaKOFKyo.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo athena-kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters 98 Athena99.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 athena-i92.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 Another Striker Image:Athena_asamiya_2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' por Shinkiro Image:Athena_asamiya_2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' por Nona AthenaCVS2Cap.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 Capcom Artwork AthenaCVS2_SNK..jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 SNK Artwork Athena asamiya 2002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002'' por Nona Athena asamiya 2003.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' por Falcoon Athena2003 Rechazo.gif|ArtWork Rechazado de KOF 2003 Kof_2003_athena_concept_art.jpg|Arte conceptual de Athena en KOF 2003 AthenaXI Rechazo.jpg|Rechazado de XI Athena asamiya xi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XI'' por Hiroaki Athena_kofXII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' por Eisuke Ogura AthenaMI.png|Athena en KOF: Maximum Impact Image:Athena_asamiya_mi2.jpg|Athena en KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Image:Athena_asamiya_mi_b.jpg|Traje Alterno de Athena en KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Athena_mi2.jpg|Diseño de Athena en Maximum Impact Athena.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave AthenaSSTage.png|The King Of Fighters Sky Stage AthenaGalsFighters.png|SNK Gals Fighters Athena-99-concept.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 Concept Artwork Athena_asamiya_ex2.jpg|The King of Fighters EX 2 18879_226127900898_6966196_n.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Como ella misma de Striker athena colors kof xiii.gif|Colores de Athena en The King of Fighters XIII Pose de Ganadora Athenawin94.gif|Ganadora KOF 94 Athena95win.gif|Ganadora KOF 95 Athena96win.gif|Ganadora KOF 96 Athena97win.gif|Ganadora KOF 97 Athena98win.gif|Ganadora KOF 98 Athena99win.gif|Ganadora KOF 99 Athena2000win.gif|Ganadora KOF 2000 Athena2001win.gif|Ganadora KOF 2001 WinnerAthena2002.jpg|Ganadora KOF 2002 WinnerAthena2003.png|Ganadora KOF 2003 athenakofxi.png|Ganadora KOF XI Athena_XII_win.jpg|Ganadora XII AthenaWinXIII.png|Ganadora KOF XIII Tarjetas Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena1.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (1) Archivo:a-.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (2) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena3.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (3) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena4.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (4) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena5.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (5) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena6.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (6) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena7.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (7) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena8.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (8) Image:946992 668384326535048 272265769 n.jpg|The King of Fighters X Fatal Fury (9) Scans Athena-awakening.jpg|Awakening from the Ordinary Life AthenaAD.jpg|Another Day 011.png|Trofeo Athena KOF XIII 019 Idolo Psycho Soldier (secreto).jpg|Logro Athena KOF XII 1895412-gallarycard117.png 1_Atena_4_(4).png|Days of Memories PotraitAthena03.jpg|Potrait KOF XI (Versión 2003) PotraitAthenaXI.jpg|Potrait KOF XI (Versión XI) Curiosidades *La nacionalidad de Athena es japonesa (dato confirmado por las fuentes oficiales de SNK),sin embargo, en ocasiones se ha pensado que ella es china, debido a que en los primeros KOF, Athena y su equipo representaban a ese país y es donde Athena vive por lo usual. *En Psycho Soldiers y en los últimos KOF, Athena tiene el pelo color rosa, pero en los primeros KOF, el color de su cabello es morado. **Su pelo violeta tiene parecido al de Athena del anime Saint Seiya. *En el manual del juego "Psycho Soldiers" de NES, menciona que Athena es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena y que Kensou era la reencarnación del guerrero protector de la diosa, que posee el poder del dragón. *En los KOF 2002 Y 2003, al hacer Athena su SDM o HSDM (super Deseperation Move) cuando va a dar el golpe final, en una secuencia alternativa, aparece usando la armadura, escudo (en la espalda) y la espada que usaba en su encarnación original. Tambien aparece su traje de colegiala, o el bikini. *Athena es la única chica de la saga de KOF, que ha estado presente en todos los juegos de KOF, incluyendo las versiones portátiles y no ha estado ausente en ninguno, también ha estado en las versiones online que se han intentado sacar (como en el mas reciente "The King Of Fighters World", donde ella, junto con Kyo, Iori y Terry llevan los roles protagonistas). *En cada juego de KOF, ha llevado un traje distinto. *En la Saga de NESTS y en los de Game Boy Advance tuvo pelo corto, llevandose a parecer como Chun-Li, Vanessa y Vice. *En el juego KOF 97, hay un final especial llamado "Old Heroes Team" consiste en Athena, Ralf y Clark del Ikari Warriors Team, Athena salió con un micro-bikini asemejando a la Princesa Athena, mientras Kensou aparecio con el traje que llevaba de Pyscho Soldiers. *En KOF X Fatal Fury posee ocho tarjetas usando sus atuendos de KOF 94, 97, 99, 2000, 2002, 2003 y XI en adelante, aparte de una tarjeta con nueva vestimenta parecida a la Princesa Athena. Ella tiene mas a diferencia de todos los peleadores del juego. Su pelo es el mismo desde los KOF 94 hasta el XI. *Uno de los colores de Athena en KOF XIII se parece a Ninon Beart de la Saga Maximum Impact. *Ella después de Whip, Mai Shiranui y Kula Diamond, la mas cospleada por chicas. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Psycho Soldier Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes de China Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 REBOUT Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Mascotas de SNK Categoría:Personajes Psiquicos Categoría:Personajes con Talento Musical Categoría:Personajes de The King Of Fighters Memorial Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Finalista Torneo KoF